Starsky & Hutch - The Beginning
by luvthatblueeyedSoul
Summary: <html><head></head>Was it coincidence or was it fate that brought two young boys together that eventful day, either way, a chance meeting sets the wheels in motion, forming an enormous bound, destined to last a lifetime. A special thanks goes out to my dear friend Sandy for providing the inspiration for this story.</html>


_**The time, the summer of 1956, the place, Santa Monica California.**_

"C'mon ya' big goofy dork…why don't ya' fight me ya' big baby!" the bully taunted as he and his friends stood along the shoreline pushing and shoving the young blond.

"I don't want to fight you!" the blond shouted as he stood his ground.

"He's afraid of us Bobby…look at his legs shaking!" another of the young bullies teased.

"I am not afraid!" the blond spat.

"Hah hah…he is too afraid…he's a big, fat scaredy cat!" yet another bully taunted.

"Yeah…a big, fat scaredy cat with chicken legs!" the initial teaser shouted out causing all the other boys to laugh.

That was all the young blond could take as he charged towards the head bully with vengeance knocking him down into the sand.

The blond wrestled with the other boy, holding his own for several minutes before the bully cried out to his friends. "Get him off of me guys!"

The other boys quickly sprang into action as they fought to pull the fiery blond off their friend.

After several seconds they finally managed to yank the blond free and up to his feet.

The three other boys struggled to hold the young blond in their clutches as he fought valiantly.

The head bully staggered to his feet with his nose bleeding profusely, shocked at the sight of his own blood when he wiped his hand across his face.

He eyed the blond angrily.

"You're dead creep!" the boy cried out.

"Hold him guys…I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!" the head bully hissed.

The blond continued to struggle from the hold the other boys had on him as the head bully swung back to strike the first blow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a voice called out from behind them.

The instigator stopped in mid swing then turned around in the direction of the voice.

"Don't seem fair…four against one!" the curly dark haired boy said as he walked over to the other boys making eye contact with the blond.

"Maybe you should mind your own business creep!" the head bully spat out.

"Seems to me that was what he was trying to do before you punks came along!" the dark haired boy replied nodding his head in reference to the blond.

"Yeah…well maybe when we're done with him we'll take care of you too!" the head bully hissed.

"I'd like to see ya' try that one…..now…let him go or else!" the curly headed boy warned.

"Or else what?" one of the other boys whined.

"Or else I'll have to hurt you that's what!" the dark haired one replied as he shot a defiant look at the other boys then a cock-eyed smile at the blond causing him to snicker.

"What's so funny creep!" the head bully turned his attention back to the blond as he attempted to reach out and grab a handful of hair.

"Okay…that's it…I warned you!" the curly haired one shouted as he lunged forward taking ahold of the main instigator.

Just then the blond was able to wrench free of the hold the other boys had on him and he started swinging.

His first blow struck the side of one of the bullies faces causing him to fall down into the sand wailing.

The dark headed boy had the head bully pinned down into the sand striking his face as well.

The blond sought out his next foe.

He swung his right arm into the stomach of the next one in line making the bully double over in pain.

The blond turned to the remaining bully with his fist clenched prepared to do battle only to watch the boy turn and run away.

Meanwhile as the curly haired one continued to strike out at his opponent the head bully cried out from underneath him. "Okay…stop it…stop it!"

The dark haired boy stopped with his fist raised above the other boys face ready to strike again.

"I give up…you win!" the boy cried out as tears and blood ran down his face.

The curly headed boy looked up at the blond as if to ask for his approval.

"Let him go!" the blond said nodding his okay.

The dark haired one climbed off the other boy pulling him to his feet and giving him a shove. "Consider yourself lucky creep…if we see you or your friends back here again we'll finish ya'…ya' hear!" he warned.

The other boys wasted no time running off.

The young blond and the young brunette stood there looking at each other for several seconds before finally cracking up with laughter.

"Did you see how they took off?" the dark haired one exclaimed holding his belly as he laughed hysterically.

The blond was laughing so hard he couldn't even speak, he just flopped down in the sand roaring with uncontrolled laughter.

His newfound ally fell down into the sand as well landing on top of him.

After what seemed like an eternity their laughter finally subsided and they lay side by side, reviling in their joyful victory.

The dark haired one was the first to sit up.

"My name's David Starsky!" he said as he held out his hand in an adult like manner.

"Ken Hutchinson!" the blond replied as he sat up and shook the offered hand.

"You live around here?" Starsky asked.

"No…I'm here with my parents and my sister…a family vacation!" the blond answered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah me too…I'm here with my parents and my brother!" Starsky added.

"So where ya' from Blondie?" Starsky asked.

The blond chuckled.

"I'm from Minnesota…Duluth Minnesota!" the blond replied.

"How about you…where you from?" the blond then inquired.

"New York…New York…it's a wonderful town!" Starsky answered in a comical New York accent.

The boys sat in silence looking out into the waves as they crashed against the shoreline.

"Thanks!" the blond said as he bowed his head looking down into the sand, kicking the sand between his toes.

"What…that back there…Awww that was nothing!" Starsky replied with a goofy smile.

"You'da had them even if I wouldn't have showed up!" Starsky added, elbowing the blond.

"Yeah…I just about had them where I wanted them!" the blond exclaimed as he snorted with laughter, causing his newfound friend to commence his laughter as well.

They fell back down in the sand, shoulder against shoulder and commenced to chatting up a storm.

…..

The blond was the first person to arrive on the beach the next morning.

He stood along the shore skipping shells into the ocean.

"Hey…that's pretty cool…can you teach me how to do that?" a voice called out from behind him.

A huge smile lit up the blond's face when he turned and saw his curly haired friend walking towards him.

"Hi David!" the blond called out as Starsky came up to stand alongside him.

"Hey…how's it hangin'?" Starsky greeted his friend with a smile.

The blond just rolled his eyes and snickered.

"No really Hutch…can you teach me how to do that with the shell skipping and all?" Starsky asked.

"What did you call me?" the blond asked, referring to the shortening of his given name by his new friend.

"Hutch…I called ya' Hutch…I thought about it all night last night what to call ya'…you don't look like a Ken…and Hutchinson sounds too stuck up…so I've decided to call you Hutch…you don't mind do you?" Starsky asked.

"No…I actually really like it!" the blond said with a big smile as he placed his hand on Starsky shoulder.

"Hey…I don't do soapy scenes…don't make a big deal over it!" Starsky replied.

Hutch quickly withdrew his hand from Starsky's shoulder afraid he had offended him.

Starsky looked at him and laughed.

"Hey…I'm only kidding ya'….I kinda liked it…your touch…felt like it was something that has always been there ya know!" Starsky quickly added when he saw the hurt look on the blond's face.

The smile instantly returned to the blond's lips as he replied. "Now look who's getting all soapy!"

The boy both smiled at one another as Hutch bent down and picked up a shell.

"You see…it's all in the wrist…watch me!" the blond said as he flicked his wrist and flung the shell.

Starsky started to pick up a shell when Hutch said "No…not that one…it has to be heavier than that…here try this one!"

Starsky took the shell from Hutch's hand and proceeded to toss it out into the water.

"Here…let me show you." The blond said as he took hold of Starsky wrist and twisted it. "Turn your wrist like that and then flick it!"

Starsky did as he was instructed and the shell skipped across the water three times.

"Awesome Hutch…thanks!" Starsky cried out happily as Hutch smiled.

They stood along the shore skipping the shells for another ten minutes or so then Starsky asked. "Ya wanna walk into town?"

"Gee I don't know…my parents might wonder where I'm at." Hutch replied.

"Awww…come on…it'll be fun!" Starsky pleaded with his young friend.

"Well…okay…I guess so!" Hutch agreed shrugging his shoulders.

"Great…let's go!" Starsky said as he draped his arm around Hutch shoulder with Hutch doing the same.

…..

As the boys were walking down the street a light blue Chevy convertible with lightning bolts painted along the sides came peeling around the corner with the front and back seats loaded with screaming teenagers having a great time.

"Wow check that out!" Starsky squealed as he slapped Hutch's arm.

The boys watched as the convertible sped by them barely stopping at the light before tearing off down the street.

"Man…I'm gonna get me a cool car like that when I'm old enough to drive!" Starsky wailed.

"Nahhh…not me…I don't care much for flashy cars!" the blond responded.

"What...you're crazy man…that car was awesome!" Starsky replied.

"It was okay." Hutch said nonchalantly as they continued on.

"Man…did you see those chicks in the car…I'm tellin' ya' Hutch…if we had a car like that the girls would be hanging all over us!" Starsky said still looking back at the car of his dreams.

"Hey…I'm thirsty…wanna get a pop?" Hutch asked his friend as he pointed to a nearby diner.

"Only if you're buying!" Starsky replied.

"Yeah…I'll buy." Hutch offered as they walked inside the diner.

They climbed up on the two closest bar stools at the counter.

"What can I get you fellows?" the waiter asked.

"Ahhh…I'll have an orange juice please!" Hutch replied.

Starsky rolled his eyes then ordered a vanilla coke.

As Starsky sat there sipping his drink Hutch pulled out a handful of bills and change.

The blond handed the clerk the appropriate amount of coins and started to sip his drink as well.

"Man you sure have a lot of money Hutch!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch nodded as he stuffed it back into his jeans pocket.

"Where'd ya' get all that anyways?" Starsky asked.

"My parent's give me a weekly allowance…plus my Grandad gives me money for helping him out on the farm and stuff." Hutch replied.

"Your parents must me rich…what do they do?" Starsky pried.

"My Dad's chief surgeon at Duluth Medical Center back home and my mother…well…she's just my mother." Hutch said.

"Ya' mean she doesn't work?" Starsky asked with disbelief.

"Nope…she doesn't have to…she plans a lot of parties and stuff for my father and his friends…that keeps her pretty busy." Hutch replied.

"Man I bet those are some pretty swell parties!" Starsky said with envy.

"Nahhh…they're pretty boring really…a bunch of snobby old people walking around with their noses stuck up in the air pretending to be big hotshots!" Hutch snickered as he put his nose up imitating the party goers causing Starsky too crack up with laughter.

"What about your parents…what do they do?" Hutch inquired.

"Well…my Dad's a policeman…and my Mom…she works as a seamstress for a shop down the street from our house." Starsky informed the blond.

"A policeman…now that's really cool!" Hutch squealed.

"Yeah…I'm pretty proud of my Dad…he's gonna be chief of police one of these days for sure!" Starsky exclaimed as his face lit up just thinking about his father.

The boys went back to sipping their drinks.

Then all of a sudden both boys said simultaneously. "It would be awesome to be a policeman!"

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and laughed, snorting their drinks up their noses, making them cough.

After the coughing subsided Starsky said. "How cool would that be Hutch if you and I became cops…we'd show the bad guys a thing or two wouldn't we?"

"Yeah we sure would Starsk!" Hutch readily agreed.

"Hey…you called me Starsk…I like that!" Starsky said with smile.

"Huh…I guess I did….Starsk…I like it too!" Hutch added flashing a huge grin at his curly headed friend.

"We should do it Hutch!" Starsky exclaimed as he grabbed ahold of Hutch's arm.

"Do what?" Hutch asked.

"Become cops!" Starsky answered with uncontrolled excitement.

Hutch's grin suddenly turned into a frown.

"Whatsa' matter Hutch?" Starsky asked noticing his friends change in expressions.

"My father would never allow it…he wants me to be a doctor like him!" Hutch said somberly.

"Hey when you're old enough you can do anything you want…he can't make you become a doctor!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Hah…you don't know my father Starsk…he's pretty stuck in his way...he'd never let me be a policeman." Hutch said regrettably as he bowed his head.

Starsky watched his friend sulking and knew he had to do something about it.

"Hey let's go over to the amusement park and see what's going on!" Starsky suggested as he pulled the blond to his feet.

"Okay…sounds like fun!" Hutch agreed as they got up and hurried out the door.

…..

"Wow…this place is cooler than Coney Island! Starsky exclaimed as he looked around at all the rides.

"Look Starsk…a Ferris wheel…let's get on that!" Hutch squealed as he tugged on Starsky's arm.

"I..I..I don't know Hutch…I'm not real crazy about how high it goes!" Starsky replied, refusing to budge.

"Aww..C'mon…it'll be fun!" Hutch insisted as he pulled his friend towards the ride.

"Two please!" Hutch said as he gave the attendant the money for the ride.

Hutch and Starsky took their seats on the wheel as the attendant locked them in securely.

"Have fun boys!" the man said as they started to ascend.

Starsky's eyes were squeezed tight by the time they reached the top causing Hutch to laugh.

"Aww Starsk…it's not that bad…open your eyes!" Hutch said to his friend.

Starsky just shook his head no, keeping his eyes shut.

By now the boys had a bird's eye view of the park, or at least Hutch did.

After a couple of turns on the Ferris wheel Hutch looked over at his curly headed friend just as Starsky buried his face into the blond's shoulder.

"Let me know when we're done will ya' Hutch?" Starsky whined.

Hutch laughed at his friend as the wheel made its final turn to the top.

Hutch looked down at the crowd below and he noticed two young girls smiling up at the two of them so he smiled back.

"Starsk!" Hutch whispered to his friend as he nudged him in the ribs.

"I told you no…not until the rides over!" Starsky replied.

"No no…there are two really cute girls down there looking at us!" Hutch told his friend.

Starsky immediately opened his eyes.

"Where?" he asked, suddenly very interested and no longer concerned about how high up they were.

"Over there!" Hutch pointed to the girls making the girls giggle with delight.

"Oh man Hutch…they're two hot looking chicks!" Starsky said with excitement.

The ride stopped and the attendant let them off.

The boys stood there nervously smiling over at the girls.

"What are you gonna do just stare at them or are we gonna go talk to them?" Hutch asked his friend.

Starsky looked at the blond then back at the girls smiling a goofy grin.

Ya' mean just like that?" Starsky said feeling a little unsure.

"Ya' just like that!" Hutch replied.

"Okay…watch the master in action!" Starsky said as he pulled up his shirt collar and strutted over to the girls.

"Oh brother!" Hutch exclaimed rolling his eyes as he followed behind the dark haired boy.

Starsky swaggered up to the girls smiling a toothy grin with Hutch flashing a dazzling smile as well.

"Hi girls…my friend and I couldn't help noticing you from up on the Ferris wheel over there!" Starsky beamed.

"_**We**_…you had your face hidden the whole time!" Hutch said under his breath as the girls giggled again.

Starsky gave his friend a quick smirk before turning his attention back to the girls.

"Aww…I thought you were really cute up there hiding your eyes and all!" the young brunette squealed with delight.

"Ya hear that Hutch…she thinks I'm cute!" Starsky said smugly.

Hutch rolled his eyes again before introducing himself to the girls. "My name's Ken…Ken Hutchinson…and this scaredy cat here is David Starsky."

"My name is Michelle Cooper and this is my friend Mary Anderson." The brunette introduced herself and her blonde friend.

Mary smiled at the boys politely. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you Mary…Michelle!" the blond answered, Starsky agreed, still sporting a goofy grin.

"Would you girls like some cotton candy or a pop or something?" Hutch asked them.

"Well thank you Ken…I'd love something to drink!" the brunette answered gratefully.

"Good…let's go!" Starsky chimed in as the boys led the girls to the closest concession stand.

"You girls from around here?" Starsky asked.

"We're from LA." Michelle answered doing all the talking.

Mary stared down at the ground nervously, avoiding the blond's intensive blue eyes staring back at her.

"What about you guys…do you live here?" the brunette inquired.

"No…I'm from New York and my buddy here is from Minnesota…we're both on vacation here with our folks!" Starsky replied.

"What would you like to drink Mary?" Hutch asked the girl.

"Oh Ken…I…I don't want you to waste your money on me!" Mary exclaimed.

"But I want to!" Hutch replied with another dazzling smile causing her to blush.

"Well…if you're sure…I'll have a grape soda." Mary said shyly.

"And you Michelle?" Hutch asked.

"I'll have the same!" Michelle said.

"Starsk?" Hutch asked his friend.

"Grape soda sounds good to me!" Starsky replied.

"Four grape sodas please." Hutch gave their order to the woman behind the booth.

"That'll be one dollar please!" the woman said as she placed the bottles on the counter taking the blond's money as she did so.

Hutch passed off the bottles to the girls then Starsky before taking a swallow out of his bottle.

"Mmmm…taste good…thank you Ken." Mary said gratefully smiling at the blond as the others thanked him as well.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon having fun with the girls playing various carnival games and treating themselves to candy apples, cotton candy and funnel cakes.

As they passed by the shooting gallery a huge stuffed, furry teddy bear caught Mary's eye and she paused to look at it longingly.

The others stopped and looked back when they noticed Mary was lagging behind.

Hutch walked back to her and followed her gaze to the stuffed bear.

"Hey Starsk…I think I wanna try this game!" Hutch called out.

Starsky and Michelle walked back to the other two teenagers as Hutch was putting his money down on the game's platform.

"You get eight shots…if ya' hit all the targets you win any of these prizes on the top row!" the attendant explained pointing to the row that contained the adored bear.

"Four targets gets you anything on the bottom row…good luck Son!" the attendant exclaimed as he stepped back to watch the blond shoot.

Hutch picked up the BB gun and raised it to his shoulder, staring down it's sight he took aim and fired knocking down the first target.

The girls clapped joyfully.

Hutch continued to hit one target after another as the girls screamed with delight.

Hutch was down to one more target.

He knew he had to hit the target to win the bear for Mary and the pressure was on.

"C'mon Hutch…you can do it Buddy." Starsky whispered to him quietly.

Hutch looked over at Mary who appeared to be holding her breath.

He smiled at her before returning his attention back to the target as he slowly steadied his aim and fired.

"Oh my goodness Ken…you won…that's wonderful!" Mary exclaimed as she and her friend jumped up and down clapping joyfully while Starsky slapped him on the back proudly.

"Well young man…that's some pretty good shooting there…now…which of these prizes would you like…we have a real nice Bowie knife right here…or how about this here transistor radio?" the attendant squawked.

Hutch turned his gaze to Mary then over to the bear. "I'll take that big bear over there!" Hutch pointed.

The attendant pulled the bear down and handed it to the blond.

Hutch held the bear's mouth up to his ear and nodded to the bear as if it had spoken to him.

Mary gasped in astonishment as Hutch handed the bear to her. "This fellow asked if it would be okay for him to go home with the prettiest girl in the park…I'm pretty sure he means you." Hutch said sweetly.

"Oh Ken…I…I…..ohhh thank you!" Mary squealed with delight as she accepted the bear then quickly gave Hutch a peck on the cheek.

The blond's face turned bright red as Starsky wiggled his eyebrows and nudged the blond in the ribs.

"That was pretty smooth Buddy!" Starsky whispered in Hutch's ear as the four walked off.

Mary looked at her watch and exclaimed. "Oh Michelle look at the time…I'd better be getting back to my Uncle's!" Mary exclaimed.

"Ken thank you so much for the bear…I love him…I think I'll call him Kenny Bear…that is if you don't mind!" Mary added as she eyed the blond affectionately.

"Aww…you're welcome Mary." Hutch replied with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"You girls gonna be around tomorrow?" Starsky asked them eagerly.

"Well…we were planning on going down to the Santa Monica pier tomorrow…if you guys would like to meet us there!" Michelle replied.

"We'll be there waiting!" Starsky said gleefully as he slapped Hutch on the back.

"I guess will see you then!" Mary joined in, smiling happily at the blond.

"Th…th…that's great…see ya' girls tomorrow!" Hutch added before the girls smiled and walked away, turning back every few steps to look back at the boys, waving as they did so.

"Are we studs or what Hutch?" Starsky asked as the blond continued to watch the girls.

"Hutch?" Starsky said to him again.

Starsky leaned over and blew in the blond's ear drawing his attention back to him.

"C'mon loverboy…we'd better get you back to the hotel before you old man sends out a search party!" Starsky said as he took hold of the blond's arm and pulled him along.

…..

Starsky stood in the lobby of Hutch's hotel the next morning waiting on the blond to come down from his room.

He didn't have to wait very long before he saw the blond exiting the hotel elevator smiling when he saw Starsky.

Starsky quickly noticed Hutch was not alone.

"Hey Starsk…mm...m…my parents wanted to meet you." Hutch stuttered nervously.

"Father…Mother…this is David Starsky…the one I was telling you about." Hutch said politely as he introduced his friend to his parents.

Hutch's father eyed the dark haired boy suspiciously.

"Son." Hutch's father nodded to him.

"Hello Dear." Hutch's mother added.

"Sir…Ma'am…it's a pleasure to meet you…Kenneth has told me so much about you." Starsky replied as he shook their hands.

He looked over at Hutch who was holding a hand to his face trying to hide his amusement at Starsky's seriousness.

Starsky fought hard to keep from laughing once he saw the blond's expression.

"What are you and Kenneth planning on doing today…if you don't mind my asking Son?" Mr. Hutchinson inquired.

"Well…Sir…_**Kenneth**_ and I were planning on spending the day at the beach then maybe a walk into town later." Starsky said seriously still trying to contain a chuckle.

"Well that's fine…Son…do you have enough money with you?" Hutch's father asked the blond.

"Ahhh…yes Father…I'm fine…thank you!" Hutch replied.

"Good…you boys run along then and have a good time…your mother and I will be out late this evening so you'll have to order room service when you get hungry Son." Hutch's father added before placing his hand around Mrs. Hutchinson waist leading her away.

"Wonderful to have met you folks!" Starsky added politely as they walked away.

As soon as Hutch's parents were out of earshot both Hutch and Starsky began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yes Father…I'm fine Father!" Starsky teased the blond as he tried to imitate him.

"Don't you dare make fun of me!" Hutch exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at his friend.

"Oh no…it's the Hutchinson finger!" Starsky ribbed the blond.

"Well what about you…It's a pleasure to meet you Sir…Ma'am…Kenneth has told me so much about you!" Hutch took his turn at imitating Starsky before bursting out laughing.

"I was pretty good wasn't I?" Starsky said as he joked around with his friend then unexpectedly grabbed him in a headlock rubbing his knuckles across the blond's hair before dragging him out the door.

…..

Mary and Michelle were already on the beach when the boys showed up.

"Isn't David just about the hottest boy you've ever seen in your entire life?" Michelle gushed.

"Yeah…he's really cute 'Shelle but I think Ken is a real dreamboat!" Mary beamed.

Michelle turned to look back at the pier.

"Hey here come the guys!" Michelle nudged her friend's arm.

Mary turned towards the pier and she smiled when she saw the blond coming towards them with his friend beside him.

"Hi girls…sorry we're late…it's Hutch's fault!" Starsky exclaimed.

"My parent's wanted to meet him…they don't want me hanging around any kind of rift-raft!" Hutch said jokingly pointing to Starsky.

Mary bowed her head with Hutch's comment and it didn't go unnoticed by the blond.

"What would you girls like to do today?" Hutch asked them trying to change the subject.

"How 'bout we go swimming!" Starsky chimed in.

"Fine by me…last one in is a rotten egg!" Michelle called out as she pulled off her cover-up and shrugged off her jeans exposing her swimsuit underneath before running towards the water.

Starsky unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside then ran off after the brunette leaving Mary and Hutch behind.

Hutch pulled his sweatshirt up over his head and threw it on top of Starsky's shirt.

"Shall we join them?" Hutch asked the blonde.

"I…I..I really don't feel much like swimming today but you go ahead…I'll just wait for you here." Mary said shyly.

Hutch was surprised at her response as he eyed her curiously.

"Nahhh…that's okay…I really didn't want to go swimming anyway!" Hutch replied as he sat down on the sand hoping Mary would sit down beside him.

Mary looked nervously down at the blond as he patted the sand beside him coaxing her to sit.

When Hutch smiled up at her she instantly melted and took her place down beside him.

"So you said yesterday you live with your Uncle?" Hutch asked.

Mary simply nodded.

"What about your parents?" Hutch inquired as he watched Starsky and Michelle frolicking in the ocean in front of them.

"My parents live in Cle...Conneticut" Mary said, almost whispering it.

"So…if you don't mind me asking…how's come you don't live with them?" Hutch pried.

Mary bowed her head and looked down at the sand. "My parents don't really care to have me around much...well my mother anyways!" Mary confessed.

Hutch looked at her in wonder. "I can't imagine that Mary…a nice girl like you." Hutch replied shyly.

"You don't really know me Ken…maybe I'm not as nice as you think I am!" Mary said defensively.

Hutch was instantly taken aback.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you." Hutch said softly as he placed his hand atop hers.

This action caused a tear to fall from the young girl's cheek.

Hutch reached over and brushed it away.

"What's wrong Mary…please talk to me...I'd like to help if I can." Hutch said soothingly.

"Oh Ken I really wish you could!" Mary replied looking at him with overwhelming sadness.

"Ken…I…." Mary started to say before being interrupted by Starsky and Michelle as they ran up to them.

"You two aren't gonna go swimming?" Starsky asked as he shook his wet head over his friend and Mary.

"Awww...C'mon Starsk…that's really gross!" Hutch cried out as he grabbed his sweatshirt and leaned over and dried off Mary's face and arms then did the same to himself.

Mary smiled and thanked him politely.

"Soooo…you girls wanna head into town and grab a couple of burgers and shakes or something…Hutch's treat!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Sounds great…I'm starving!" Michelle stated as she dried herself off and pulled on her clothes.

Starsky did the same.

"Well are we going or what?" Starsky whined as he waited impatiently for the other two to decide.

"I don't know…I feel so guilty about Ken spending so much money on us!" Mary exclaimed.

"Don't worry…he's loaded!" Starsky informed her trying to convince her.

"You really don't mind?" Mary asked Hutch.

"I don't mind at all Mary…please come with us…it won't be much fun without you." Hutch pleaded with her.

Mary took one look into Hutch's beautiful eyes and swooned. "Okay."

"Great…let's get going then!" Starsky said eagerly as he took Michelle's hand and pulled her along with him.

Hutch stood up, brushed the sand from his clothes and held out his hand and helped Mary up.

Hutch and the blonde walked side by side, their shoulders touching slightly as they watched the other couple walking ahead of them arm and arm.

Hutch nervously reached out and touched Mary's hand then slowly laced his fingers between hers and smiled tenderly as they slowly walked along.

…..

They were almost to the diner where the boys had stopped the day before when they spied an extremely underdressed young woman walking the corner.

"Do you see that girl over there?" Michelle motioned to the young woman who was maybe in her late teens.

The others looked over.

"She's a street walker…ya' know…a hooker…she sells her body for money…isn't that just the most disgusting thing you've ever heard of!" Michelle exclaimed with distain.

"What would make somebody stoop that low to do something like that?" Michelle added disapprovingly.

Starsky and Hutch watched the young girl as she strutted back and forth, swinging her purse, calling out to the cars passing by trying to drum up business.

"I can't believe the cops don't haul her off…it's just horrible!" Michelle kept going on and on.

"Maybe she doesn't have much choice in the matter Michelle…you really shouldn't judge people until you've walked in their shoes." Hutch exclaimed his dislike to the girl's comments.

Mary turned her gaze to Hutch then back at the street walker.

"I don't plan on ever walking in her shoes!" Michelle said trying to make a joke although no one laughed.

"Shut up Michelle…just shut up!" Mary spat out before running off.

"Mary!" Hutch called out to her.

"Here…take this and go order whatever you guys want…I'll bring her back!" Hutch said as he handed Starsky a handful of bills.

"Mary wait will you please!" Hutch called out again as he raced after her.

"What did I say?" Michelle exclaimed as she watched her friend running away.

"I don't know but whatever it was…Mary didn't like it!" Starsky replied with a frown.

"C'mon…lets go in and get a table." Starsky added as he took Michelle's arm and led her into the diner.

…..

The blond watched as Mary darted down a side street and then onto a nearby school playground area.

He found her sitting on a swing set swinging gently back and forth.

"Why'd you run off like that Mary?" Hutch asked panting, out of breath as he sat in the swing alongside her.

"I couldn't stand listening to Michelle anymore…her words were so mean!" Mary sobbed.

"She didn't mean anything by it I'm sure." Hutch said softly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you always have to be so nice to me?" Mary cried as she jumped up off the swing and stood in front of the blond.

Hutch just looked at her surprised and confused.

"I…I…I'm sorry…I…" Hutch stuttered.

"And quit saying you're sorry all the time!" Mary said defensively.

"I…I'm just trying to understand…I wanna help you but you won't even talk to me!" Hutch replied as he jump off the swing trying to be patient with her

"I'm not worth your time or your pity Ken so just go back to the diner." Mary sobbed.

"No…not without you…I'll stand here all day if I have to until you talk to me!" Hutch said to the young girl.

Mary looked deep into Hutch's blue eyes and found a world of comfort, a world of kindness and she knew right then and there that this was someone she could trust, someone who would never judge her.

After a moment or two she sat back down on the swing, Hutch did the same.

"I don't even know where to start!" she said nervously.

Hutch just simply smiled as he reached over and brushed aside a strand of long blond hair that the wind had blown in her face.

"That young girl back there…the one we saw on the street…that could have easily have been me!" Mary exclaimed.

Hutch looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I guess I should really start at the beginning." she said as Hutch nodded.

She paused again to collect her thoughts.

"When my father was younger he was in the military…in the Navy…stationed…overseas and while he was there he met a young girl and fell in love with her…adored her…so much so that he named me after her." Mary said.

"Well for whatever reason, her father disapproved of my father and sent him away…he came back to the states alone and miserable!" Mary informed the blond.

"He later met my mother and they married of course but he never really got over the other woman." Mary added as she looked at Hutch.

Hutch nodded for her to continue.

"My Mother never seemed to measure up to the other woman in my father's eyes and he grew to resent her." Mary went on.

"From the time I was old enough to remember they fought like cats and dogs constantly…my mother knew I was the other woman's namesake because my father outright told her and she blamed me for all their problems…she would often tell me she wished I had never been born." Mary sobbed.

"Ohhh Mary!" Hutch said softly as he squeezed her hand.

"She hated me Ken…how can a Mother hate her own child?" Mary cried.

Hutch's heart went out to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It eventually got so bad I ran away…I was so scared and all alone…living on the streets…until one day a group of young girls took me in...girls just like the girl you saw on the street today….they fed me…gave me a nice warm bed…treated me real decent!" Mary said proudly.

"Did you have to…ya' know…with men?" Hutch asked nervously, regretting his question as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"No…they never asked me to but ya' know…I was so grateful to them that I probably would have!" Mary admitted.

Hutch cringed at her reply.

"I suppose you hate me for saying that!" Mary sobbed.

"No Mary…I know people have to do whatever they have to do to survive…I can understand that!" Hutch replied.

"Well anyways…my parents eventually found me and dragged me back home…then things got really bad…to the point where I thought I would go crazy if I stayed there a day longer…my mother just made it impossible to live with…she…she…!" Mary's emotions were starting to overwhelm her and she paused.

After she calmed down somewhat, sniffling and wiping her tears, she began again.

"My father had a brother living here in LA…so one night while my mother was asleep my father drove me to the bus stop and bought me a one way ticket…I came out here and I've been living here ever since." Mary told the blond who was listening intently.

"My father sends him money every month so he doesn't say anything about me living here with him." Mary added.

"So your mother has no idea where you're at?" Hutch asked curiously.

"No…and I want to keep it that way!" Mary replied passionately.

Hutch and Mary sat in silence until Mary spoke up again.

"The only thing is though…Turns out coming to California was about as big of a mistake as staying back home!" she said somberly.

"Why's that?" Hutch asked as he brushed away another stray hair that had fallen across her face.

Mary paused briefly then continued. "My uncle has a tendency to drink an awful lot and he has a really bad temper to go with it!"

"Aww Mary…you mean to tell me he hits you?" Hutch questioned her.

"Sometimes!" She replied.

"God Mary…I swear if he was standing here in front of me right now I'd punch his lights out!" Hutch said angrily as he balled up his fists.

"Jeeze Mary…if you were my girl I'd treat you like a princess and I'd never let anybody hurt you ever!" Hutch exclaimed.

Mary smiled slightly as his protectiveness.

"Funny…I use to dream about a handsome white knight on a beautiful white horse that would come any carry me away…I haven't had that dream in a long time….…at least not until last night…after meeting you yesterday Ken." Mary said softly.

"I could be your white knight Mary…I could rescue you if you let me!" Hutch vowed as his excitement rose.

"That would be nice Ken…impossible but nice." she replied.

"It's not impossible…I wanna help you…my parents can help you they…" Hutch said as he became overly excited.

Mary placed a finger on Hutch's lips to silence him then she withdrew her finger and placed a soft kiss on his cheek causing him to blush profusely.

"We should probably be getting back to David and Michelle…they're gonna wonder where we're at!" Mary said with a smile.

Mary I…" Hutch started to say in frustration for he wanted to help the girl so badly.

"Come on…I could really go for that burger now!" she said as she jumped up off the swing and pulled Hutch to his feet.

…..

Back at the diner Starsky and Michelle waited patiently or rather impatiently for their friends to return.

"Man I sure hope Hutch and Mary get back here soon…I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Starsky exclaimed as he reclined back, his feet up on the seat.

"Mary probably hates me by now….I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings…I swear I didn't!" Michelle sulked.

"It'll be okay…Hutch will fix everything you'll see!" Starsky said.

Just then Mary and Hutch walked in the front door of the diner.

"Look Dave...there they are!" Michelle squealed as she jumped up out of the booth and ran over to her friend and gave her a big hug.

"You came back…I'm so sorry…I never meant to…" Michelle started to apologize.

"It's okay 'Shelle…I'm sorry too." Mary said as she hugged her friend back.

"So we're still friends?" Michelle asked apologetically.

"Of course we are silly!" Mary reassured her.

Michelle took Mary's hand and led her over to the booth where they had been sitting with Hutch following close behind.

Michelle pulled Mary down into her side of the booth leaving Hutch to sit down alongside Starsky.

Starsky eyed Hutch curiously as the waitress came over to take their order.

After everyone had placed their order the girls excused themselves and went into the ladies room to freshen up.

"Sooo…everything seems to be okay with Mary!" Starsky said as he nudged his friend with his foot.

"Yeah I guess so." Hutch replied melancholy like.

"What's wrong?" Starsky asked.

"Nothin' Starsk…everything's great." Hutch replied trying to sound convincing.

The girls returned a few minutes later, giggling away as if nothing had happened.

As they sat and talked waiting for their meal Starsky picked up Hutch's sunglasses from off the table and put them on. "Howdy girls…look at me…I'm an ole' plowboy from Minnesota…I just got done plowing the back forty on my Grandaddy's farm!" Starsky said as he tried to imitate his blond friend poking him with his foot, provoking a round of laughter from everyone but Hutch who pretended to be annoyed.

"People from Minnesota do not speak with a southern accent you big goofball!" Hutch exclaimed as he pulled his sunglasses off Starsky's face and put them in the pocket of his shirt.

The waitress finally returned with their meals and they all ate as if they were famished.

After they finished they sat around and talked over grape sodas.

"So Mary…did Hutch tell you that him and I are gonna be policemen when we get a little older?" Starsky asked the blonde.

Mary looked at Hutch with surprise and shook her head no.

"Yep…and we're gonna be partners too!" Starsky added as he slapped Hutch's shoulder.

"Really…you guys would look so cute in uniforms!" Michelle said all googly-eyed as she looked at the boys.

"Uh-uh…we're gonna be undercover and we're gonna cruise the streets in a sweet ride…with racing stripes or maybe pinstripes!" Starsky added.

Hutch rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think that would be really stupid Starsk…two undercover cops driving around in a souped-up striped whatever!" Hutch replied.

"Well what do you think we should drive around in…a junky old gallopy that stalls out when you go around every corner?" Starsky bantered back.

"Well at least we wouldn't be scaring away all the bad guys!" Hutch argued.

"No your right…in your car we'd never get the chance…we'd never be able to get close enough to them!" Starsky replied quick-wittedly.

"Uhhh guys…can we talk about something else other than cars pleasssse!" Michelle butted in.

"Sorry." Both Hutch and Starsky said, apologizing simultaneously.

"Like it'll ever happen anyways…at least not if my father has anything to do with it!" Hutch whined.

"Why's that Ken?" Mary asked.

"Hutch's dad wants him to become a doctor!" Starsky chimed in.

"Wow a doctor…If you and Ken were to ever get married you'd be rich!" Michelle squealed with delight as she tapped Mary's arm.

"Michelle!" Mary said loudly as she looked over at the blond whose face was blushing bright red.

"Not me…I'm never getting married!" Starsky proclaimed.

"Hmmmph!" Michelle replied as she crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the curly headed boy across from her.

"Oh my goodness…what time is it David?" Mary asked as she tried to read his watch.

"Four thirty." Starsky replied.

"I…I…We need to go!" Mary exclaimed as she stood up quickly, grabbing Michelle's arm in the process.

Hutch stood up as well.

"Will we see you girls tomorrow?" Hutch asked holding his breath.

"We'll be at the beach around noon if you want to meet us there." Mary replied shyly.

"Okay!" Hutch said with a smile.

"Bye Dave!" Michelle waved as they started to walk away.

"See ya Hot Stuff!" Starsky answered causing the brunette to giggle once again.

The girls headed for the door then Mary stopped and turned around and walked back over to Hutch placing a kiss on his lips before turning and running out the door with her friend.

"Whoa…Hot Lips Hutchinson!" Starsky teased his blond friend as Hutch stood there staring out the door with his fingers to his lips.

"Hutch and Mary sittin' in a tree…k.i.s.s.i.n.g…" Starsky sang out loud to his friend.

"Starsk…you're such a dork ya' know that!" Hutch spat back as he stormed out the door.

"Oh C'mon Hutch…you know I was just messin' with ya'!" Starsky called out to the blond as he ran after him.

"Hey don't be mad okay!" Starsky said as he draped his arm around Hutch's shoulder only to have Hutch shrug it off.

Starsky then nudged him playfully with his elbow and Hutch nudged him back only harder.

This went on for several seconds until Starsky finally had his friend laughing once again.

"Hey do you wanna come over to the hotel and watch tv up in my room or something?" Hutch asked hoping his friend would say yes.

"Sure but I'll have to call my Mom and let her know where I'm at first!" Starsky agreed.

"You can do that on the phone in my room." Hutch told him.

"Do ya' think we can order some ice cream from room service while we watch tv?" Starsky exclaimed.

"Starsk…you just ate a burger with everything…french fries and a chocolate malt…how in the heck are you gonna eat ice cream on top of all that?" Hutch asked totally astonished.

"There's always room for ice cream Hutch!" Starsky said as he draped his arm around the blond's shoulders again and this time Hutch didn't shrug it off.

…..

After Starsky had called his mother the boys were laying side by side atop Hutch's bed watching Dragnet when a commercial came on giving the boys a chance to talk.

"Starsk can I ask you something?" Hutch asked timidly.

"Sure Blondie ask away!" Starsky replied as he took another huge bite of his ice cream sundae.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone and I'm not talking about your Mom or your Dad…I mean with a real girl?" Hutch asked bashfully.

"I knew it…I knew it…you have the hot's for Mary!" Starsky said loudly as he poked the blond in the ribs.

"Shut up…I knew I shouldn't have asked you about it!" Hutch said as he flopped on his side and covered his face with a pillow.

Starsky sat his ice cream bowl on the bedside table then leaned over and yanked the pillow from Hutch's face and propped it under his own head.

"I'm not the kind of guy who wants to be tied down Hutch…there are too many hot chicks out there to settle for just one." Starsky said trying to sound older beyond his years.

"Oh for Pete's sake Starsky…your thirteen years old…you can't tell me you know a lot about girls!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Hey I'll have you know I have tons of girls after me!" Starsky argued in his defense.

"Pffff…yeah right!" Hutch chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Starsky proclaimed.

The room suddenly got very quiet as they both stared up at the ceiling then Hutch asked his curly headed friend. "You've never done it with a girl have you?"

"Do what?" Starsky asked.

Hutch rolled his eyes.

"Go bowling Starsk…what do ya' think I'm talking about you doofus…you know…_**it**_." Hutch asked again, emphasizing on the it part.

Ohhh that!" Starsky replied. "Have you?" Starsky added.

"I asked you first!" Hutch replied.

"Maybe I have and may I haven't" Starsky said smuggly.

"I..I haven't." Hutch admitted.

"Yeah…me either." Starsky admitted as well.

"Can't wait until I do though!" Starsky snickered.

"Yeah…me either…but I want it to be with someone really special." Hutch said almost in a whisper.

"Someone like Mary Anderson?" Starsky teased his friend again as he started to snicker.

Hutch playfully grabbed ahold of his friend's arm and rolled him over then climbed on top of him pinning him down.

He then proceeded to tickle Starsky relentlessly as the curly haired boy struggled underneath.

Starsky laughed hysterically until he was in tears.

…..

The next afternoon Hutch was laying on the beach soaking up the sun and had just sat up to look around for Starsky when a pair of hands came up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" a soft voice said.

"Ahhh…Marilyn Manroe? Hutch teased.

"You wish!" The young blonde said as she jabbed him in the side.

"No…I wished for you and now you're here." Hutch said sweetly and a smile beamed across Mary's face.

"That's very sweet Ken…you should write poetry." Mary said as she sat down beside him in the sand. "That's what I'm going to be when I grow up…a writer." Mary added.

"Oh yeah…what kind of a writer?" Hutch asked with interest.

"A journalist maybe." Mary replied.

"That's neat." Hutch said.

"Where's Michelle?" Hutch asked as he looked around for her friend.

"Oh she found David up by the snack bar!" Mary replied.

"Naturally!" Hutch snorted.

They sat in silence for a moment then Mary asked. "Ken…when are you and your family heading back home?"

"We're leaving Thursday." Hutch said somberly.

"That's only two days away!" Mary said gloomily.

Hutch only nodded as he looked down at the sand between his toes.

"Will you write to Mary…if I give you my address?" Hutch asked nervously.

"Sure…if you want me to." She answered.

"_**I do**_!" Hutch replied eagerly.

Mary placed her hand gently on Hutch shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss you Ken." Mary said tenderly.

"Yeah…mm...m…me too." Hutch stammered.

Mary leaned over and was just about to kiss the blond's on the cheek when all of a sudden Hutch was slammed into hard, bowling him over and rolling him flat out on the sandy beach.

When Hutch realized what was happening he got to his knees and lashed out, grabbing the dark haired boy around the neck and into a choke hold.

"Say Uncle!" Hutch shouted out.

"Owwww…let go of me!" Starsky said.

"Say uncle!" Hutch repeated, squeezing his friend's neck tighter.

"Okay…okay…_**Uncle…Uncle**_!" Starsky cried.

Hutch released the choke hold he had on his friend but not before rubbing his knuckles into the mass of curly hair.

"Jeeze…what are you trying to do kill me? Starsky whined as he rubbed his neck.

"Big baby!" Hutch teased the other boy and Starsky stuck out his tongue.

"Such children!" Michelle declared rolling her eyes as she peeled off her swimsuit cover-all revealing a two piece bathing suit underneath and Starsky's jaw dropped.

"Anyone care to go for a swim?" she asked well aware of Starsky's sudden interest in her suit.

"I do!" he shouted as the two of them ran to the water's edge then jumped into the ocean.

"What about you Mary…do you wanna go for a swim? Hutch asked.

"No not really but you go ahead!" she insisted.

"I'd rather go for a walk." Hutch replied.

"Me too." Mary agreed happily as they both stood up.

"Where to?" Hutch asked as he looked up and down the beach.

"How 'bout the Boardwalk." She said pointing in that direction.

As they walked a little ways holding each other's hand Hutch stopped and pulled something from the pocket of his cut-offs.

It was something wrapped in a paper napkin tied with colorful string.

"I…I hope you don't mind Mary…I…I made this for you." Hutch said bashfully as he handed it to her.

"For me?" Mary exclaimed with delight as she accepted it.

"It's nothing special…just something I was messing around with!" Hutch said as if it was no big deal.

Mary quickly opened the small package and gasped.

"Oh Ken…it's beautiful!" she gushed as she fingered the necklace of tiny seashells that Hutch had strung together on a piece of string.

"Her let me put it on you." Hutch offered politely as Mary turned her back to him and pulled up her long hair exposing dark bruises around the back of her neck.

Hutch stopped and stared at the bruises, pausing briefly to brush across them gently with his fingers.

Not wanting to upset Mary, he didn't say a word as he quickly tied the necklace in a knot around her neck.

"I'll never ever take this off Ken!" Mary exclaimed as she turned around to face Hutch who quickly mustered up a smile.

"I love it…thank you!" Mary said as she stood on her toes and kissed Hutch softly on the lips causing him to turn beet red.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me!" she squealed.

Hutch continued to blush as she raved about the necklace while they walked along.

When they got to the Boardwalk Mary took a hold of the blond's arm and pulled him under the pier away from all the other beachgoers nearby and kissed him again, catching him completely off guard and out of breath.

"Oh Ken…I don't want you to go!" Mary wept as she wrapped her arms around Hutch, burying her face against his bare suntanned chest.

"I don't want to go either Mary." He said soothingly as he placed his chin atop her head.

"I'll be back next summer though and I'll write to you every day I swear!" Hutch exclaimed as he tried to console her.

"A whole year without you Ken…I could just die!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

Hutch pulled back and placed his hand under her chin and tipped it up to meet his eyes.

"Don't say that Mary…a year isn't that long and besides we'll be writing to each other all the time so it'll be just like we're together all the time!" Hutch said trying to sound convincing.

Mary's sobbing began to subside a bit with his calming words.

"You're right Ken…I'm sorry for sounding like such a baby…a year really isn't that long is it?" she asked.

"It'll be here before you know it…I promise." He said softly brushing her tears away as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Hey…what are you guys doing under here?" a voice yelled from behind them.

Hutch silently cursed his friend's sudden appearance and his constantly poor timing.

"Dave wants to get something to eat from the snack bar…care to join us?" Michelle asked.

"Of course he does!" Hutch replied sounding slightly irritated.

"It's my treat this time Hutch!" Starsky proclaimed.

"Your treat?" Hutch asked with surprise. "In that case count me in!" Hutch added.

"Just don't go over a dollar seventy five a piece!" Starsky stated making Hutch snicker under his breath.

"Where did you get your necklace?" Michelle exclaimed, coveting the strand of shells around Mary's neck.

"Ken just gave it to me…he made it…isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!" Mary proclaimed as Michelle fingered the smooth shells.

Starsky eyed the necklace with wonder.

"How's come you don't make me a necklace like that!" Michelle asked as she poked Starsky in the arm.

"Thanks a lot Hutch!" Starsky said with a smirk.

Hutch just smiled.

"Come on before Starsky changes his mind!" Hutch said as he took Mary's hand then stopped and picked her up and carried her piggy back style across the sand to the snack bar.

Starsky followed his lead and did the same with Michelle.

…..

After they had all eaten Michelle informed them that she had to go home early for a family function.

"Does that mean you have to go too Mary? Hutch asked dismally.

"I…I don't know Ken…I guess not." Mary replied.

"My parents want me to get back early too…they want to have one night with the whole family together before we leave here!" Starsky said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well…that just leaves you and me Mary!" Hutch said grinning from ear to ear, Mary smiled as well.

They sat and talked a while longer until Michelle got up and said. "I need to go if I wanna catch the bus going into LA by three o'clock!"

"Can we do something again tomorrow?" she asked looking at Starsky then Hutch.

"Sure I'm game!" Hutch exclaimed as Mary nodded.

"Hey I know…there's this place over near Berkshire Boulevard that plays live music and you can dance too!" Starsky suggested.

"Dancing…ohhh that sounds like fun!" Michelle said eagerly.

Mary and Hutch looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders in agreement.

"Great it's a date then…c'mon Michelle I'll walk you to the bus stop before I have to get back!" Starsky offered as the two of them got up.

"See ya' guys later…maybe I'll stop by the hotel later if it's not too late." Starsky said to the blond.

Hutch nodded with smile.

As they walked away Starsky wrapped his arm around the girl's thin waist and she looped her fingers in the back pocket of his cut-offs.

"Alone at last!" Mary exclaimed as she laced her fingers in between Hutch's and sighed happily.

"Any idea what you'd like to do?" Hutch asked her.

"Let's go back to where we first met" she said with excitement.

"The amusement park?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah…maybe we could ride the bumper cars or the merry mixer!" Mary suggested.

"Okay…let's go then!" Hutch replied eagerly.

Mary and Hutch ended spending the rest of the afternoon at the amusement park, riding nearly every ride there and having the time of their lives.

As they walked by one of the many concession stands Mary sighed. "Oh Ken look at all the pretty balloons!"

Hutch stopped and admired the look of glee on her face.

"Balloon for the young lady Son?" the attendant asked as Hutch looked at Mary.

"No…that's silly…I…I…I'm too old for balloons!" she replied eyeing them longingly.

"No you're not Mary…what color would you like?" Hutch asked.

"Red….I'd loved a red one Ken!" she exclaimed happily.

"Red it is!" Hutch replied as he paid for the balloon and handed it to Mary who smiled adoringly at him.

The rest of the day slipped by so quickly that neither of them were being mindful of the time until Mary noticed it was beginning to get dark.

"Oh my Ken…I didn't notice how late it was getting…I…I really have to be going!" she exclaimed.

"How far away do you live Mary?" the blond asked. "I'll walk you home since it's starting to get dark." Hutch stated happily.

"Oh no Ken…I…I…don't want you to do that!" Mary protested.

"Now what kind of a white knight would I be if I let my princess walk home alone in the dark? Hutch kidded her.

"It's settled so don't even argue with me!" Hutch said as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Ken really…I'll be fine!" Mary exclaimed.

"I said it's settled Mary." Hutch insisted.

Mary had no choice but to agree.

…

As the young couple walked along Hutch noticed how nervous and quiet Mary seemed.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he recalled the bruises on her neck and decided to remain silent.

"It's not much further!" Mary said nervously as she began eyeing the row of houses along the quiet street.

They stopped in front of an immaculate two story home and Hutch looked up at it.

It was not at all the kind of home he expected Mary to live in.

"Wow…this is a nice place!" Hutch replied, happy she wasn't living in a run-down apartment building.

"Yeah." Mary replied nervously as she waited for the blond to say goodnight.

"I'll walk you to the front door." Hutch offered politely as he proceeded to take her hand.

"_**No**_!" she shouted out, surprising Hutch at her sudden outburst.

"I…I…mean…no thank you Ken…I have to go around through the side gate…I'll be fine." She replied as she rung her hand together.

Hutch could clearly see that she wanted him go up alone so regrettably he agreed.

"Alright Mary…will you come to the beach again tomorrow?" he asked her, his tone of voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes…I'll be there." she replied.

"Great…I'll see you tomorrow!" Hutch said eagerly as he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodbye Ken." She replied as their lips slowly parted and she opened her eyes.

"Uh-uh…It's only goodnight…goodbye is such a sad word." Hutch said to her with a smile.

"Okay…goodnight Ken." She replied as she smiled and turned away, running to the side gate, still clutching the red balloon in her hand.

She quietly opened the gate and went inside and closed it just as quietly.

She peaked out through a tiny crack in the gate and watched anxiously for the blond to leave.

Once she was certain the blond had gone she slowly opened the gate and cautiously stepped back out closing the gate behind her.

After seeing no sign of the blond she quickly ran off in the opposite direction running for home.

By the time she reached her uncle's it was well after dark.

She quietly tip-toed up the front stoop and tried to open the front door only to have it creaked loudly from it hinges.

Mary apprehensively walked inside and shut the noisy door as it creaked once again.

She saw the light on in the living room area and could hear the noise from the television as she quietly tried to sneak by to the stairs to her left.

She was just about to step onto the first set of stairs when her uncle's voice yelled out. "Gillian!" freezing her in her tracks.

"Where the hell have you been?" her uncle's angry voice screamed in her ear as he jerked her around taking the balloon from her hand and popping it.

Mary wanted to lash out at his actions but feared retaliation.

"I…I…I was just out with some friends Uncle Ray…that's all!" she stammered nervously as she watched her uncle throw the busted balloon on the floor.

"You little liar…you were probably out whoring around with that boy again weren't you?" Mary's uncle slurred his accusation.

Mary could smell the pungent odor of alcohol on her uncle's breath and it nearly turned her stomach.

"No…I wasn't I swear!" she cried as she tried to squeeze from his grip.

"Don't you lie to me girl…you were with that boy again and you know it!" he shouted in her ear as spit flew from his mouth.

Mary wiped the spittle from her face.

"I…I _**was**_ with him Uncle Ray…but we didn't do anything…Ken's a real nice boy…he's….!" she started to say before her uncle shoved her violently against the wall and released the hold on her arm.

"You're a tramp you know that…I don't even know why I let you stay here!" her uncle slurred as he started to stagger away.

Mary suddenly felt very defiant.

"Maybe it's because my Father pays you a boat load of money that you waste away on that stinking liquor you drink every day and night!" she spat out.

Just then her uncle turned and struck her viciously across the face sending the girl crashing onto the stair steps.

Dazed and in pain Mary struggled to her feet, holding her bruised cheek and cowering away from the mad man as tears streamed down her face.

"You get up to your room…and out of my sight before I really give you something to cry about you little whore!" her uncle hissed angrily.

Mary quickly turned and ran up the steps and into her room locking the door behind her.

She backed away from the door, shaking and crying as she sat down on the foot of her bed.

She reached blindly behind her for the stuffed bear that Hutch had won for her the afternoon before only to find an empty space where it once sat proudly by her pillow.

Mary turned around, not seeing the bear she looked over the left side of the bed thinking it had fallen onto the floor.

"Kenny Bear?" she called out to it as if it could hear her.

"Where did you go?" she asked suddenly feeling fear in the pit of her stomach.

She then looked over on the right side of the bed and gasped.

The bear laid haphazardly on the floor, torn to shreds, with its stuffing thrown across the floor.

"Oh Kenny Bear!" she cried as she reached down and gently picked up the destroyed bear and clutched it tightly in her arms.

She sat on the bed rocking it gently in her arms sobbing uncontrollably.

Her tears of pain quickly turned into tears of anger as she ran to the bedroom door, throwing aside the lock and storming out.

Still clutching the bear in her arms she ran down the stairs and into the living room.

She stepped in front of the television and pushed it off it stand causing it to smash onto the floor with sparks flying everywhere.

It took a second or more for the young girl's uncle's mind to register what had just happened.

"How could you!" Mary screamed, waving the torn bear in front of her.

"Why you lousy little tramp…I'm gonna make you pay for that!" her uncle shouted as he struggled to get up out of his chair.

Mary only backed away slightly.

"Why Uncle Ray…Why would you do this?" she cried as she held the battered bear up to his face.

"To make you think twice about whoring around with all those boys you hang out with you little Slut!" Mary's uncle roared as he came towards her clutching her throat.

"Now you listen to me Gillian…I don't care how you do it but you're gonna pay for that television set…do you hear me!" her uncle bellowed as he squeezed her throat tightly cutting off her air supply.

"I don't care if you have to go out and sell that filthy little body of yours…you will pay for it…_**do you hear me**_?" he spat shaking her violently.

Mary continued to gasp for air as she tried desperately to pry loose the suffocating hold her Uncle had around her neck.

She knew if she didn't do something fast he would eventually kill her in his drunken state.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the empty bottle of Bourbon sitting on the table beside her uncle's chair and reached out for it.

As he continued to shake her violently she struggled to grasp the bottle in her right hand that seemed just out of her reach.

Finally her hand came in contact with the cool glass and she grabbed on to it tightly.

With her vision starting to blur she raised the bottle up as high as she could and smashed it down upon her uncle's skull, shattering it into a million pieces.

Dazed and confused her Uncle relinquished the murderous hold he had around her throat and staggered backwards as blood pooled around his bare forehead and dripped down his nose onto the dirty carpet below.

Mary stepped back as her Uncle tried to lunge for her only to stumble and fall to his knees.

"You little Bitch…I'm gonna….!" Her uncle slurred before falling forward and landing face first onto the floor.

Mary stood there shaking and gasping for breath, the top part of the broken bottle still clutched tightly in her hand.

She watched in horror as the blood oozed from her Uncle's head wound and soaked the already soiled carpet.

The young girl stood over the body of her uncle unsure of her next move.

Then dropping the jagged glass she held in her hand, she slowly backed away and turned and ran up the stairs running into her bedroom and to the closet.

She pulled out all the clothes she owned from off their hangers and stuffed them in a laundry bag.

Mary then gathered a few personal effects, including the torn bear and stuffed them all into the bag along with the clothes.

She then hurried down the stairs and out the front door never looking back.

…

"Oh there you are Son!" Hutch's father said as he and Mrs. Hutchinson were exiting the hotel elevator just as Hutch was entering.

Hutch's mother was carrying the blond's baby sister in her arms.

"Hello Father…Mother…I was just coming up…if you just let me change real quick…I'll only be a second than we can…!" the blond started to say before his father interrupted him.

"Son your mother and I are meeting with some people tonight for dinner…investors hopefully for the new wing to the hospital…you can find something to entertain yourself with while we're gone I'm sure!" Hutch's father told him as he patted him on the back.

"Why don't you call up that young friend of yours and have him come over!" Mr. Hutchinson added as he reached into the breast of his sports jacket and pulled out his wallet.

"How's come Kendall gets to go along with you?" Hutch asked with a forlorn look on his face eyeing his little sister.

"Now you know dear…we can't very well leave your sister here with you…she's too much for you to have to take care of and besides you'll just be bored with us old fuddy duddys anyways…so be my prince and run along and call your friend." Hutch's mother said sweetly as she reached out and tried to smooth his tousled hair in place.

"But I promise I won't be any trouble…I'll…!" Hutch tried to protest.

"Son…you heard your mother…I don't want any arguments from you is that understood!" Hutch's father exclaimed as he pointed his index finger at the blond at the same time stuffing a handful of bills in the boy's front shirt pocket.

"Yes Father." Hutch said disenchanted, obeying his father's words.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Hutchinson said as he mussed up the blond's hair that his wife had just straightened.

Hutch watched his parents walk out the door of the hotel then with hunched shoulder proceeded to step into the elevator as the doors opened again.

"Hey Hutch!" a familiar voice yelled to him just as he was stepping into the lift.

Hutch turned, recognized the voice belonging to his curly haired friend.

"Hey Starsk…what are you doing here…I thought you were having dinner with your folks!" Hutch replied, happy to see his friend.

"I asked my Mom and Dad if you could come along with us to dinner and they said yeah…did you wanna go ?" Starsky asked the blond.

Hutch's face lit up right away.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Hutch asked trying to contain his excitement.

"No…come on…everybody is waiting out in the taxi!" Starsky said as he tugged on Hutch's arm and drug him through the lobby and out the door.

As the boys climbed into the cab Starsky introduced the blond to his family.

"Pop…Ma…this is Hutch…errr…Ken Hutchinson…Hutch my Mom and Dad.

"Nice to meet you Sir!" Hutch said politely to Starsky's father who was sitting in the front seat with Starsky's little brother.

"It's a pleasure Son!" Mr. Starsky replied.

"Hello Ma'am!" Hutch said, smiling at Starsky's mother.

"Hello Dear…so glad to finally meet you…our boy just goes on and on about you!" Mrs. Starsky replied sweetly as she teased her son.

"Ahhh Mom…I do not!" Starsky pouted.

"Well aren't you going to introduce Ken to your little brother?" Starsky's mother asked as she nudged his arm.

"Oh yeah…that's my little brother Nick!" Starsky said, totally forgetting about his brother in the front seat.

Hutch waved to the small curly haired boy in the front seat who resembled Starsky somewhat.

The smaller boy just looked at him and turned back around.

"Nicky…be polite and say hello" Mr. Starsky said with his voice raised slightly.

"Hi!" Starsky's brother whined in a childish manner.

"Why does he have to come along anyways…you said it was just family!" Nick whined again.

Hutch and Starsky looked at each other and snickered.

"Nicholas James Starsky!" Mrs. Starsky shouted out. "That is enough from you young man!" she added as she reprimanded the young boy.

"Don't you pay any attention to him Kenneth…we're happy you could join us!" Starsky's mother said politely making him feel welcomed.

"Thank you Ma'am!" Hutch replied happily as he sat back in his seat enjoying the closeness of the Starsky family as they drove on to the restaurant.

…

Hutch got to the beach extra early the next morning.

He had one more day to share with his new friends and he wanted to make the most of every minute.

He was hoping Mary felt the same way and would be waiting for him when he arrived.

He was slightly disappointed when he saw she wasn't there yet.

He gathered a few shells that laid along the water's edge and placed them in the pocket of his jacket.

The wind was a bit cooler than normal for the time of year in California and Hutch zipped up his jacket to keep the sudden chill at bay.

The blond was skipping shells into to calm waters when Starsky came up behind him.

"Hey ya Blond Blintz…how's it hanging?" Starsky yelled out his usual morning salutation, only because he knew how much it irritated his blond friend.

"Straighter and larger than yours Mushbrain!" Hutch bantered back his unexpected reply.

"Whoa…good one Hutchinson!" Starsky said as he jabbed Hutch's side.

Starsky looked around the beach.

"Huh…thought the girls would be here by now!" he said surprisingly. "Since I'm so damn irresistible and all!" Starsky added smugly.

"Oh brother!" Hutch replied rolling his eyes.

"You really shouldn't be cussing like that Starsk!" Hutch said as he pointed his finger at the dark headed boy.

Starsky reached out, grabbed Hutch's extended finger and hand then twisted the arm behind the blond's back, holding him close to his own body.

"When we become cops Hutch…ya' gotta learn to predict your enemies every moves!" Starsky warned the blond as he twisted his arm further back.

Just then Hutch swung around and reversed their positions and picked Starsky up and playfully threw him on the ground. "Ya' mean like that Starsk?" Hutch said as he looked down at an unsuspecting Starsky.

"Yeah…like that!" Starsky said as he laid there looking up at his friend.

Hutch laughed and held out his hand offering to help Starsky up.

"I did that on purpose just to see how you'd react!" Starsky said nonchalantly as Hutch helped him to his feet.

"Yeah…did I pass the test O' Great One?" Hutch asked as he placed his hands together and bowed to Starsky.

"Ya' know…sometimes…you can be such a geek!" Starsky replied as he brushed off the sand from his clothing.

Dave…Ken!" Michelle's voice called out to them as she ran from the pier onto to the beach below where they stood.

Hutch turned and smiled expecting to see Mary with her, the smile quickly faded when he saw that she was alone.

Starsky noted the disappointment on his friend's face.

"Wh...wh…where's Mary?" Hutch stammered looking up at the pier hoping the blonde was lagging behind.

"I don't know…when I got off the bus I went to where we usually meet but she wasn't there…I waited thinking she was just running late but she never showed up.

Starsky looked at his watch.

"It's not too late…she's probably just running behind!" Starsky said to a worried Hutch.

"Yeah maybe." Hutch said softly as he thought about the bruises he had seen on the girl's neck the day before.

…..

They waited another two hours and Mary still hadn't arrived yet.

As Hutch sat on the sand Starsky pulled Michelle over to the side.

"You don't think Mary is dumping Hutch do ya'?" he questioned the girl.

"I…I…can't believe she would do that Dave…she's crazy about him?" Michelle replied as they looked over at the broken hearted blond.

"Well what kind of a game is she trying to pull then?" Starsky whispered so Hutch couldn't hear.

"I don't think she's playing any kind of game!" she whispered back angrily defending her absent friend.

"Well then where is she?" Starsky asked in a slightly higher tone.

"I don't know?" Michelle sobbed in frustration.

They both looked back at the blond and Starsky sighed.

Starsky walked back over to Hutch and sat down beside him on the sand as Michelle lagged behind.

He placed his hand on Hutch's shoulder and let it rest there hoping it would provide some form of comfort to the blond.

"She's not coming Starsk." Hutch said softly as he looked out into the ocean.

Starsky remained silent.

"Starsk…I have to tell you something." Hutch said as he continued to stare at the ocean's waves rolling in.

"What Buddy?" Starsky asked, his hand still on his friend's shoulder.

Michelle slowly started walking over to the boys to hear what the blond had to say.

"Yesterday….when I was tying Mary's necklace around her neck…I saw some bruises on her neck and back...I didn't question her about it….now I wish that had!" Hutch exclaimed.

Starsky looked up at Michelle, staring at her intently.

"She told me her uncle hit her sometimes…and I didn't do anything about it….why didn't I do anything about it!" Hutch shouted as he smashed his fists into the sand.

"She told me too…that he hit her." Michelle spoke up.

Both the boys eyed her with curiosity.

"She swore me to secrecy." Michelle added. "Told me if I ever told anyone she wouldn't be my friend anymore!"

"That's not all either." She paused briefly before continuing.

"Mary isn't her real name." the young girl revealed.

With the girl's last remark Hutch quickly got to his feet and roughly took hold of the brunette's arm. "What do you mean Mary isn't her real name…what are you talking about!" Hutch shouted as he squeezed her arm.

Ouch…you're hurting my arm Ken!" the young girl cried out.

"Hutch…let her go!" Starsky ordered as he pried Hutch's fingers off Michelle's arm.

"Go on Michelle…what were you saying about Mary's name?" Starsky asked Michelle as she rubbed her arm.

"Well what is her real name then?" Hutch interrupted before she had a chance to reply.

"I…I…I don't know her real name!" Michelle sobbed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hutch spat out.

"Hutch…come on…back off…..okay?" Starsky warned as he placed his hand on Hutch chest and pushed him back slightly.

"I'm just trying to find out about Mary!" Hutch cried out in frustration.

"Hey….we all wanna find out what's going on….take it easy alright?" Starsky said as he placed his hand on Hutch's neck and squeezed gently.

The blond sighed and nodded his head as he tried to calm down.

Starsky patted Hutch's chest then turned his attention back to the young girl.

Starsky nodded for her to continue.

"All I know is she came here to live because…well…I guess it's okay to tell ya'…her mom really hated her…she even tried to smother her with a pillow one night while she was sleeping!" Michelle informed them.

Hutch was taken aback, Mary hadn't told him the part about her mother trying to kill her.

"When she came here to live with her uncle she changed her name….I guess to keep her whereabouts a secret…I…I…don't know!" Michelle added as she eyed the blond nervously fearing he would lash out again.

"So she never told you her real name?" Starsky asked her, reiterating what she had said before.

"No…I swear Dave…she never wanted me to know!" Michelle sobbed.

"Okay…it's okay Michelle…everything is gonna be alright." Starsky whispered softly as he placed his arm around the girl and pulled her close to comfort her.

Hutch looked on as Starsky held the young girl in his arms.

"I'm gonna go find her Starsky!" Hutch exclaimed as he started to walk away.

"What do ya' mean you're gonna go find her…you don't even know where to look!" Starsky called out after his friend.

"Yeah…she never told me where she lived!" Michelle added.

Hutch stopped and turned around.

"I walked her home last night Starsk…I know where she lives!" the blond stated as he stormed off the beach and up to the pier.

Starsky and Michelle had to run to catch up with the blond's long legged strides.

"You walked her home last night?" Starsky asked making sure he heard his friend correctly as they walked quickly.

"That's what I said!" Hutch snapped back as they hurried down the pier and into town.

…..

I'm sorry Son…there is no one here by that name." the aging man replied when Hutch knocked on the house where Mary brought him last evening.

Hutch eyed him suspiciously trying to determine if the man was lying or telling the truth.

Hutch looked around thinking maybe he had the wrong house but when he saw the gate along the side he knew he had the right home.

"Who is it father?" a young woman called out from inside as she came to the door.

"A young boy…says he's looking for a friend of his!" the home owner said to the woman inside.

"Do you have a picture?" the young woman asked the blond.

Hutch bowed his head and shook his head no.

"There are only two families on this block with children…what does she look like?" the woman inquired.

"She has long blonde hair and blue eyes…she's twelve maybe thirteen!" Hutch informed her.

"I'm sorry son…none of the children on this block fit that description…now if you will excuse us…my father and I were just getting ready to run into town." the woman said before shutting the door on Hutch.

Hutch walked down the steps and over to his friends.

"It doesn't make sense Starsk…I know this was the house…I..I..I watched her walk right through that gate!" Hutch stammered.

"So you didn't actually see her go inside?" Starsky asked the blond.

Hutch shook his head.

"No I…I…!" Hutch stopped and threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

Starsky draped his arm around the blond's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hutch…but she obviously didn't want you to know." Starsky said reluctantly.

Starsky's heart went out to his broken hearted friend as they proceeded to walk back from where they came.

They were just about to the diner when Starsky asked the blond. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Naahh…I'm not hungry Starsk…but you two go ahead." Hutch replied somberly.

"Hey…this is our last day together…we should do something fun!" Starsky suggested, trying to cheer his friend up.

"I don't think so Starsky…I think I'm just gonna head back to the beach." Hutch said in a melancholy tone.

"She won't be there Hutch." Starsky said solemnly.

"I…I know." Hutch replied, his head hanging low.

"Listen guys…I think I'm gonna head home too." Michelle said hating to interrupt the conversation between the two boys.

"Hutch…it was really nice getting to know you…maybe I'll see you again next summer." Michelle said as she gave the blond a quick hug.

"Yeah…it was nice meeting you too Michelle…see ya'" Hutch replied with a half-hearted smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dave." Michelle added as she gave Starsky a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

"C'mon Hutch…let's go." Starsky said placing his arm around Hutch's shoulder again as they walked off.

…..

Mary's disappearance really cast a dark cloud over the remaining time the boys had left together but Starsky tried to make the best of it and tried to cheer his buddy up every chance he could.

They went for a late day swim then stopped off at the snack bar and ate ice cream cones. Hutch tossed his half eaten cone away while he watched Starsky devour his.

Afterwards they walked along the beach.

"Thanks Starsk...for being here with me." Hutch said somberly as they walked along.

"No place else I'd rather be Buddy." Starsky replied.

"You're my Pal Hutch…I…I don't know how I'm ever gonna say goodbye to ya'" the dark haired boy added.

"It's like I told M..Mary…it's not Goodbye…I hate that word." Hutch told him.

"Yeah…me too." Starsky agreed.

Hutch had a faraway look in his eye and Starsky could tell he was thinking about the young blonde.

"If I only knew if she was okay Starsk it would maybe be a lot easier to take…ya' know what I mean?" Hutch said.

"Sure I do." Starsky replied.

"Hey…my father knows a lot of important people maybe he can help us find Mary?" Hutch said overcome with renewed excitement.

Starsky really couldn't see Hutch's father helping to find the girl but he didn't want to express those feelings to the blond.

"Come on Starsky….let's go talk to him!" Hutch said with newfound enthusiasm as he pulled on Starsky arm, dragging him towards the pier.

When they reached the hotel Hutch spied his father sitting in the lobby talking to another man.

"There he is Starsk!" Hutch said loudly as he continued to drag Starsky along with him.

"Excuse me Father!" Hutch said as he butted in on his father's conversation.

Hutch's father glared at him with annoyance.

"Kenneth…can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation here…now apologize for interrupting!" his father ordered.

"But Father I really need to talk to you about something!" Hutch pleaded with the elder Hutchinson.

Hutch's father stood up and took ahold of the blond's jacket collar.

"I told you to apologize to Doctor Ramsey!" Hutch's father ordered again.

"Richard…it's alright…he's just a boy." The other man replied.

"I don't care…he knows better…now apologize!" Hutch's father bellowed.

Starsky's eyes were seeing red at the cruel treatment to his friend and it was all he could do not to speak up.

"I…I…I'm very sorry Sir." Hutch said apologetically to the other man.

"That's fine young man…no harm done." The other man said with a smile.

"Now go to your room!" Mr. Hutchinson spouted out.

"But Father…please…I…." Hutch pleaded again.

"You heard me Kenneth…don't you dare defy me!" the elder Hutchinson warned shaking his finger at the young boy.

Hutch looked over at Starsky in defeat.

"Come on Hutch…let's go." Starsky said as he tugged on Hutch's arm.

"_**No**_…your friend will not be spending any more time with you this evening…maybe that will teach you some proper manners!" Mr. Hutchinson growled.

Hutch was just about to protest yet again when his father added. "You give me any more back talk young man and I'll forbid you to see him anymore…is that understood?"

Starsky nodded to his blond friend that it was okay and for him to back down and listen to his father.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Hutch." Starsky said as he glared at Hutch's father before walking back out the front entrance.

Hutch watched the dark haired boy walk away before he too stormed off.

…

Hutch awoke the next morning to a knock on his hotel room door.

"Rise and shine Kenneth!" his father called out from the other side of the door.

Hutch looked at the alarm clock surprised to see how early it still was.

The blond jumped out of bed and went to the door. He opened it just as his father was walking back to his room.

Mr. Hutchinson looked back at his son. "Don't just stand their Son…get packing we're leaving in less than two hours!" the elder Hutchinson informed him.

"What…I thought we weren't leaving until later this afternoon!" Hutch whined.

"Change of plans…the hospital called and I have to get back." His father said.

"But Father…I...!" Hutch pleaded.

"Are we going to have a repeat of last evening?" Hutch's father steamed.

Hutch bowed his head, the last thing he wanted was his father to forbid him to see Starsky one last time. "No Father." he said reluctantly as he closed the door and flopped back down on the bed.

The day Hutch was dreading had finally arrived, the day he would have to say goodbye to Starsky.

Not wasting any time, Hutch quickly brushed his death and washed his face.

He tossed all of his clothes carelessly into his suitcase then carried it next door to his parent's room.

"I'd like to go down to the beach if it's alright with you Father." Hutch asked, waiting for permission.

"Yes…run along but remember…we leave in two hours…is that clear?" Hutch father informed him.

"Yes Sir." Hutch replied as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Hutch hurried to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby level.

He was just about to rush out the front doors when he heard his friend's voice. "Hutch…where ya' going?"

Hutch stopped and spun around quickly, surprised to see Starsky standing near the front desk.

"Starsky!" Hutch exclaimed, happy to see his friend.

"I was afraid I'd be too late!" Hutch added.

"Too late for what?" Starsky asked as he walked over to the blond.

"Too late to say goodbye." Hutch replied with the look of sadness on his face.

"Uh-uh…it's not goodbye remember." Starsky stated.

Hutch smiled at his friend words.

"I thought you weren't leaving until this afternoon!" Starsky questioned the blond.

"Father got a call from the hospital…he's needed back right away." Hutch informed his friend.

Starsky frowned then lowered his head. "So that's it then?"

"Yeah." was all Hutch could say as an overwhelming sadness washed over him.

"Wanna take a walk down to the beach?" Starsky asked the blond.

"Sure Starsk." Hutch replied as they walked through the hotel's main entrance.

When they got to the pier Hutch looked out at the beach below.

"You thought maybe she'd be here huh?" Starsky asked his friend.

"Yeah…part of me was hoping." Hutch responded gloomily.

"Ohhh Hutch…I really wish there was something I could do!" Starsky said as he placed his arm around his friend's waist.

Hutch nodded his understanding.

"It's just the not knowing ya' know?" Hutch replied as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know Buddy." Starsky said as he laid his forehead on Hutch's shoulder.

The two boys stood there in silence relishing in the closeness of each other's presence.

Then Starsky slapped his friend's back and shouted. "C'mon I'll race ya to the docks!"

"Hey that's no fair!" Hutch called after his friend who already had a running head's start.

Starsky reached the docks first with Hutch close behind.

They sat down and took off their shoes and socks and stuck their feet in the warm water.

"Here Starsk." Hutch said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket containing his address.

"Ohh yeah." Starsky replied as he took out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to the blond.

They both sat in silence as they stared at the papers.

"I'm really gonna miss you Starsk." Hutch stated, trying not to sound too choked up.

"Yeahhh…me too Hutch." Starsky replied equally choked up.

"I've never really had a best friend before Hutch…at least not one that I feel like I do with you ya' know!" Starsky said avoiding Hutch's gaze.

"So what are you saying…you trying to tell me I'm your best friend or something?" Hutch asked as kicked his bare foot against Starsky's in the water.

"Hey…I told you before…I don't care too much for soapy scenes!" Starsky said jokingly as he kicked backed.

Hutch reached over and looked at Starsky's watch.

"I…I…gotta go Starsk…my parents are going to be waiting for me." Hutch said reluctantly.

"Yeah…well let's get this over with okay!" Starsky said as he pulled his feet out of the water and stood up, pulling Hutch up along with him.

Starsky wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him in tight.

"Take care of yourself ya' big lummox!" Starsky said as he buried his face into Hutch's shoulder.

"You too Mushbrain!" Hutch replied, burying his chin into Starsky's curls.

They stood there for a minute or two holding each other wishing the moment could last forever.

When they finally pulled away there were tears streaming down both their faces and they quickly wiped them away as they both sniffled in unison.

"See ya Starsk." Hutch said as he slapped Starsky on the back and turned around and walked away slowly not looking back as he quickly picked up the pace and ran up the beach.

"So long Partner." Starsky whispered softly as he watched the blond run up onto the pier and disappear out of sight.

…..

Hutch climbed off the school bus and ran the entire distance down the long lane to his home.

Once inside, carrying a handful of school books he started up the back stairway.

"Kenneth!" Hutch's mother called up to him.

"Yes mother." Hutch stopped and turned around.

"There's a letter for you on the table in the foyer Dear!" she informed her son before walking back into the kitchen to supervise the help in preparing for the Hutchinson's latest social event taken place that evening.

Hutch ran down the steps and into the foyer quickly grabbing the letter from the basket containing the day's mail.

Thinking it was a letter from Starsky he turned it over to read his friend's name on the front and was surprised when he didn't recognize the writing.

Not wasting and time he tore the envelope open and removed the letter.

His heart skipped a few beats when he started to read the words that were written on the paper he held in his trembling.

Dearest Hutch, you probably hate me for not showing up that day on the beach and I really can't blame you but please know that it was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my whole life. I wish I could tell you the reasons why but it's better left unsaid. The time we spent together was without a doubt the best days of my life and I will always keep them near and dear to my heart for as long as I live. Cherish your friendship with David for I feel he'll play a huge part in your life going forward and I hope and pray the two of you pursue your dreams. Please know that I am well and missing you terribly. It was fate that brought us all together and I know in my heart fate will bring us together again. I'll think of you always. All my love, Mary

By the time Hutch finished reading the letter there were tears in his eyes.

He quickly turned the envelope over looking for a return address and was not surprised when he didn't find one.

Smiling happily the blond finally felt a sense of peace knowing that the girl was safe and hopefully out of danger.

Hutch folded up the letter and pressed it to his lips before placing it back in the envelope.

With a spring in his step he hurried into the living room and picked up the phone.

Knowing the number by heart he dialed and waited for the answer on the other line.

"Hey Starsk…you're not gonna believe this.!" Hutch said clutching the letter in his hand when his friend picked up.

…..

In the span of the next seven years not a week went by that the two friends didn't call each other on the telephone.

Their bond had grown stronger more and more every day, even though they were miles apart they still made time for one another.

They met from time to time during the holidays, they even planned their vacations around one another and even though Hutch was fulfilling his father's wishes and working on his medical degree, he and Starsky never really let go of their dream and aspirations of joining the police force.

It was a chilly afternoon in the fall and Hutch had just returned to his dorm room on Campus when a fellow student yelled down the hall to him that he had a phone call.

Hutch suddenly had an overwhelming sense of dread as he rushed to the phone knowing it was his dear friend on the other line.

"Hello." Hutch spoke into the receiver only to be greeting by silence.

"Hello…is anyone there?" Hutch repeated.

"Hutchhhh." A voice on the other line spoke the blond's name softly.

"Starsk…is that you?" Hutch asked as he strained to hear the voice on the other line.

"Hutch…it's Pop…he's dead Hutch." Starsky's voice came back on.

Hutch could hear the tremendous sadness in his friend's voice and he knew right away that Starsky's father had been killed in the line of duty.

"He's dead Hutch…some punk kid shot him during a liquor store robbery!" Starsky cried into the phone.

"Ohhh Buddy…I'm so sorry!" Hutch replied, his heart going out to his best friend.

"Can you come to the funeral Hutch?" Starsky asked as he sobbed into the receiver.

"I'm already there Pal." was Hutch's reply.

"Thanks Buddy…see ya'." Starsky said as he hung up the phone.

"Dammit!" Hutch cursed to himself as he hung up on his end, his forehead resting on the phone.

…

After the casket was lowered into the ground and Taps was played followed by a twenty one gun salute Hutch placed his arm around the dark haired man and softly said. "C'mon Buddy…time to let go."

Starsky allowed Hutch to lead him to the car they had arrived in while in the funeral procession.

He opened the car door and helped his friend inside then closed the door securely and went around to the other side.

Mrs. Starsky was being helped into another of the parked cars as well.

Hutch noted she looked like a shell of her former self, not the happy go lucky woman he would always see whenever he would come to visit.

She motioned for Hutch to come over to her car and he did so.

"Thank you Kenneth for being here for my David." She said as the tears fell from her face.

Hutch smiled and leaned down and kissed her tear stained face not saying a word.

"Will you be staying a few days Dear?" Starsky's mother asked.

"Yes…I'll be staying with David till Tuesday…I'm flying back Tuesday night." Hutch informed her.

"That's wonderful Dear…David misses you so." Mrs. Starsky replied as she patted him on the cheek.

Hutch nodded and smiled down at the woman he had strong affections for as he watched the car she was in drive off.

Hutch then returned to the vehicle where his best friend sat waiting and he climbed inside.

He looked over at Starsky who was looking out the window on the passenger's side.

Hutch squeezed the dark haired man's knee affectionately.

"How ya' doing Buddy?" Hutch asked softly.

"Okay." Starsky answered quietly then sighed heavily.

He turned and looked into Hutch's deep blue eyes and said. "Thanks for being here Hutch."

"I'll always be here for ya' Buddy you know that." Hutch replied as he squeezed his friend's knee again and started the car and drove off.

…..

It was the morning of the day Hutch was scheduled to return home and Starsky and Hutch were seated at Starsky's kitchen table conversing.

They talked about when they first met, about Mary and Michelle and they talked about all the years that followed.

As they laughed and remembered the conversation soon took on a different tone as Starsky brought up the next topic of.

"I'm going to Nam Hutch." he told his best friend.

"You're what?" Hutch said, not sure he heard Starsky correctly.

"I've enlisted…I leave two weeks from today." Starsky informed him.

"Jesus Starsky…I…I don't believe it!" Hutch replied.

"Here I am going to school to learn how to heal and help people and you're telling me you're going over there to that god forsaken country to blow them apart!" Hutch said angrily.

"Do you know how many innocent women and children are getting slaughtered over there every day?" Hutch added as he got up from the table shoving his chair back under.

"Hey…I'm not the bad guy here…do ya' think I like the idea of killing woman and babies!" Starsky argued back defensively.

"Then why the hell are you doing it?" Hutch asked throwing his hands up in the air, trying to understand the situation.

"Because it's my duty as an American!" Starsky bellowed, getting up and slamming his chair under the table as well.

"I thought my best friend would be a little more supportive of me but I guess I was wrong!" Starsky hissed in the blond's face before storming out of the room and into the bedroom.

Hutch bowed his head and sighed, rubbing his hands across his face then placing them on his hips he followed his friend into the bedroom.

Starsky was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling when Hutch entered the room.

Without saying a word Hutch crawled onto the bed alongside of him.

After a period of silence Hutch spoke.

"I'm sorry Starsk…you're right I'm proud of ya' Buddy for wanting to defend our country…that stuff I said about the women and children…I…I…I was outta' line." Hutch stammered, apologizing to the dark haired man.

Starsky simply nodded.

As they both laid there Starsky was the next to speak.

"I'm scared Hutch." he said as he looked over at the blond.

"I don't know what there is to be scared about…the way you run…hell a bullet will never hit you Starsk." Hutch said as he turned on his side to face his best friend.

"Yeah…just gotta leran to zig and zag huh?" Starsky joked, trying to make light of the conversation.

"That's right Buddy!" Hutch said as he reached over and patted Starsky's thigh.

"Promise me one thing Starsk…promise me you'll come back in one piece." Hutch said softly.

Starsky looked over into his friend's deep blue eyes and saw an overwhelming amount of love in them. "I promise." was all Starsky said.

"That's good Pal 'cause I'd hate like hell to go through the academy without my best friend." Hutch added.

Starsky looked at his friend in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Starsky asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Well…I..I sorta dropped out of school…the day you called me about your dad…man my old man was livid!" Hutch chuckled.

"Hutch you'd better not be jerking my chain!" Starsky said as his excitement mounted.

"Nope Pal…the sooner you get back the sooner we join…it's that simple!" Hutch reiterated.

"Son of Bitch…I can't believe it…you and me….cops!" Starsky said happily as he laid back down beside the blond, his elbow resting atop Hutch's stomach.

"Me and Thee Starsk." Hutch added affectionately. "Just don't forget your promise!" the blond said pointing his finger at his friend.

They continued to lie on the bed a while longer enjoying the closeness of one another and dreaming of what the future had in store for them.

"Hey Hutch…did you ever find that special someone to do it with?" Starsky said, remembering a conversation they had years ago.

"What you mean go bowling with?" was Hutch's reply and the laughter ensued.


End file.
